


Whatever I Want

by Cumberbiscuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Branding, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Force Sex, Gay Hux, Hux gets off on it, Hux is Not Nice, Injury, Kylo Ren Does Not Understand The Word No, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, Lightsabers, Lightsabers For Torture, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Reading, Orgasm Control, Passing Out, Phasma Ships It, Phasma is a dick, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Snoke started it, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbiscuit/pseuds/Cumberbiscuit
Summary: “You remember our last conversation with Snoke, do you not?” Emotionless as always, the voice still made Hux uneasy.“Yes, of course. What of it? I have work to do Ren. Get to the point.”This time emotion did seep into the voice, amusement tinged the next words.“Then you’ll recall that for the time being, I am in control of this operation, and you are to do as I say, and you are to help me with anything I need. To do as I say, no matter what.”General Hux felt his blood chill at those words. “Y-yes. You wish something of me, Ren?” Nervousness seeped into his voice unbidden. Nearly against his will, he entered the closet sized chamber of the elevator. As the doors closed, Ren answered.“Yes, General. Whatever I ask. And please don’t fight back.”





	1. Chapter 1

General Hux shoved the doors open, all but running into the dimly lit chamber. He was in such a rush, his thoughts in such disarray, that even after he noticed the other figure in the room, he couldn't figure out what was off putting.   
He was nearly halfway to the looming hologram at the far end of the chambers before he stumbled slightly, realizing the tall man facing away from him, talking to the hologram, was not wearing his signature helmet, and his voice was purely his own, not the usual distorted version from the black emotionless mask Hux was used to hearing.  
As Hux came closer to the hologram of the Supreme Leader, he could not help his gaze, which strayed towards the rarely uncovered face he had seen only once before. He tore his gaze away, remembering the first time he had seen that face. 

 

“General!” The sharp voice behind him made Hux tense. Lord Ren never came to find him unless Ren was delivering a request from Snoke, something had gone wrong, or Ren was angry.  
Mind running through possible scenarios, Hux turned around slowly. The mask he faced gave no sign of emotion, or of the face that lay beneath it.   
“Lord Ren.” Hux acknowledged the darkly clad figure looming over him.  
“Come with me, we need to talk.” An emotionless voice gave Hux no clues. He followed Ren, matching his pace to the other man's.  
“What news do you have for me?” The question made the General pause, this was no reason to take him from his work. After a moment, however, he answered.  
“W-well, the first round of troops is nearly complete their training, which Captain Phasma assures me will leave us with loyal soldiers, and with a few exceptions, they all show exemplary strength and skill. The other plans are still progressing at the expected rate.” After a quick glance at Ren, who had been looking at Hux the entire time, Hux continued. “You could have easily gotten this information from Phasma, or a report. Was there anything else?”  
At this time, they were walking by an elevator, which the two men stopped in front of, for a reason unknown to one of them.   
“You remember our last conversation with Snoke, do you not?” Emotionless as always, the voice still made Hux uneasy.  
“Yes, of course. What of it? I have work to do Ren. Get to the point.”  
This time emotion did seep into the voice, amusement tinged the next words.  
“Then you’ll recall that for the time being, I am in control of this operation, and you are to do as I say, and you are to help me with anything I need. To do as I say, no matter what.”  
General Hux felt his blood chill at those words.   
“Y-yes. You wish something of me, Ren?” Nervousness seeped into his voice unbidden. Nearly against his will, he entered the closet sized chamber of the elevator. As the doors closed, Ren answered.  
“Yes, General. Whatever I ask. And please don’t fight back.” As Ren spoke, he moved closer to Hux, cornering him. “Y-y-yes, Lord Ren.” Hux barely got the words out.  
Ren’s gloved hands slowly reached up to his helmet, pushing buttons, and then removing the helmet altogether. For the first time, Hux saw the face behind the mask. Pale skin, black hair, and eyes cutting into his. His breath caught for a moment, as his pulse quickened.  
“Kiss me.” Ren practically growled at Hux.  
Hux complied. Their lips met with bruising force, moving together. Ren nipped at Hux's lips, tugging on them, hands pulling Hux towards him, not that Hux was complaining. They broke apart, both men gasping, pants becoming tight. Too soon, Ren pulled away, Hux nearly whining with need.  
Ren chuckled “We can continue in my chambers.”   
Hux followed Ren in a daze, barely able to contain himself. After what felt like far to long for both of them, Ren shoved open a door, dragging Hux through it, before closing it with Hux’s body, slamming him against it. Hux, far from caring, pulled the tall man’s face down to his. Lips clashed with lips. Hux decided Ren was wearing all too much clothing, and pulled at the black fabric. Ren, grinning, pulled away.   
“Get on the bed.”   
Hux whimpered, managing to find his way to the large bed, Ren following him. Hux lay down, looking up at Ren.  
“Take off your clothes.”  
Hux couldn't tear them off fast enough.   
When he finished, Ren leaned across him, still clothed, and put something around his wrists. Hux felt it tightening, and he heard the clicking of Ren attacking his hands to the headboard. Hux, held still just as much by Ren and the force as by the handcuffs, could feel his cock straining, precum leaking from the head.  
Ren kneeled between Hux’s legs, and took off his clothing tantalizingly slowly. Soon Ren’s cock was straining as well, seeing the man under him, and under his complete control.   
“I want to hear you scream my name.” He told Hux in a gravelly voice. Ren ran the tips of his fingers along Hux’s length, barely touching his skin, leaving Hux struggling again his restraints for any friction, wanting more of the man's hand, and release. But after curling his fingers around the slit in the head of his leaking cock, coating the fingers in precum, the slight pressure vanished, and Hux was crying out with need. Ren's fingers, still wet, traced their way up Hux's body, before coming to rest of his lips. Hux, never breaking eye contact with Ren, slowly took them into his mouth, covering them in saliva, and swirling his tongue around them. He could taste sweat on the fingers, sweat, his own cum and a taste that was just Ren. Ren pulled his fingers out, and ran his wet fingers down the crack of Hux's ass, circling his hole. The first finger pushed in, making Hux groan. Soon two more fingers joined it, and Ren was pushing them slowly in and out of Hux, who was groaning at the feeling.  
Hux whined when the fingers left, but soon there was something new to distract him. Ren's large, engorged cock pushed at the General's lips, which parted to let Ren thrust into his mouth. Hux took as much of the length as he could, the head grazing the back of his throat. Ren was left gasping as Hux played with what was in his mouth, sucking and circling it with his tongue. With moans from both parties, Ren pulled away, moving down Hux's body.   
He slowly entered Hux, both of them groaning, Ren at how tight Hux was, and Hux at the feeling of being so full.   
Hux could feel the restraint of the force fall away as Ren lost all semblance of control. Lips collided messily, tongues clashing as both men got used to the feeling. Ren gripped Hux so hard he was sure he would get bruises as his mouth moved to Hux's neck, nipping and biting, sucking and forming marks that marked Hux as his.  
Ren moved, slowly at first, in and out of Hux. Hux was just so tight, as id made for his pleasure. And then he hit a spot that made Hux come completely undone, a spot that made him see stars. Having found his prostate, Ren started thrusting with earnest. Both men were a moaning mess, and enjoying every second of it.   
“R-Ren.” Hux moaned between parted lips, in a voice that made Ren pound into him harder than before.   
“Call out my name. Scream it for the whole ship to hear. Hear that you're m-mine. That you belong to Kylo Ren.”  
“K-Kylo.” Hux spoke louder this time, moving against Ren's thrusting. He was rewarded with a warm hand toying with his dick. Pumping him in time with the movement of the cock in him, making him nearly scream with the feeling.   
“Kylo!”   
Both men were now near release, moving more quickly now, gasping for air as they tensed, seeing white as they came, seconds apart. Hux covered their stomachs and chests with ropey strings of semen. Kylo buried himself Hux, filling him with his seed.  
The sweaty bodies lay over each other as each man came down from his high. Ren waved his hand, and the restraints on Hux's arms fell away. Never removing himself from Hux, Kylo flipped them over, circling Hux with his strong arms, spooning him. They fell asleep like that, exhausted. 

 

Hux woke up late the next day, and found himself alone. He dressed quickly and rushed to his chambers. Had he seriously been fucked by Kylo Ren? Keeping his eyes on the ground, avoiding the people in the halls, he all but ran to his room. There, he took a shower, but not before looking in the mirror.   
He was a mess. Hair messed up, wrists rubbed raw from his pulling against the restraints, and worst of all, covering his jaw line, neck, and chest, were hickeys. Oh no. How was he going to cover those up? He couldn't have the ship knowing what had happened last night.   
After showering, he toyed with calling in sick, but instead covered as much of his neck as he could with a high collared jacket. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. He sighed and left to face the day. 

 

 

 

 

“General?” The familiar voice broke Hux from his thoughts. He was standing outside the chamber, slightly unsure of how he got there. He turned to see the now masked Kylo Ren, and realized he had been standing in the doorway for who knows how long, and was now blocking Ren from exiting.   
“Oh, right.” Still collecting himself, General Hux moved out of the way, but remained in the hall. He just hoped Ren was preoccupied with something other than what was distracting him.   
“Why? What is distracting you so much?” Ren spoke in a low tone, leaning towards Hux, who knew that proximity helped him use the force. Even Hux, who tried to hold his thoughts from Ren, could get distracted and leave the other knowing his thoughts. And that was when Ren wasn't intent on finding out.   
Starting to feel pressure in his head, Hux spun around and started to walk away.   
“You can't hide from me, General. Leave now, but come to my chambers tonight. I think you'll find it worth the visit.”  
Hux paused, wondering if Ren was implying what he thought he was.   
He told himself it didn't matter, he wouldn't go.   
He told himself Ren was just playing with him. It made no sense to go. So he would not go.  
He was still trying to convince himself of this that evening, in front of the door to Ren's room. He raised his hand to knock, and then lowered it. He should leave. Better to leave now before Ren made a fool of him. He had just made up his mind to leave, and leave this nonsense behind him, when the door opened.   
“General. Glad you decided to join me. And, no, you can’t run away now. I know you're thinking about it. I wouldn't recommend trying it.”  
Knowing that Ren had been in his thoughts since he had shown up, and without any other choice, Hux entered the room. He made up his mind then. No he should not have come. He should have forgotten about it. But it was too late for that now.   
Hux kept his eyes from looking at Ren, not wanting to see the mask, or wanting Ren to see what was written so clearly in his eyes.  
“Although I doubt it, will you tell me what was on your mind earlier?”  
Hux looked intently at the seam between the wall and the door Ren was standing in front of.  
“I didn't think you would, but I would have rather heard you say it.”   
Ren slowly walked to where Hux was standing, frozen in equal parts fear and force restraints. Hux tried to close his mind off, think of anything else. But he heard the clicking and hissing of Ren taking of the helmet, and the strong hands forcing his head up.   
Hux couldn't look anywhere else, and not because he was stuck in place. He couldn't even sum up the slightest power to hold back the invisible fingers pulling apart his thoughts, seeing everything. The day after he had first seen Ren's face. Waking up alone,looking in the mirror, then Phasma starting to ask him about his neck, before being cut off by his sharp glare. Trying to distract himself when Ren was in the room. Wanting to see Ren's face. Forcing himself to act the same as before with Ren. Finding himself reliving that night. Ren saw all of it, in time with Hux, who had given up struggling. Near the end, Hux was all but shoving his thoughts and memories at Ren.   
“Very interesting, General. I don't think such thoughts are appropriate for a General, especially towards someone like me. I wonder what they would think? Snoke, Phasma, all of them. What do you think would happen if they...happened to find out?” Ren was toying with him, but Hux couldn't help his answer, he was trapped, just as Ren intended.   
“Please, no. I…” He hesitated, knowing the exact words Ren wanted to hear, and knowing there was no way around it.”I-I...I will do anything. Just don't tell anyone.”   
From the wolfish grin spreading across Ren's face, Hux knew he had played right into the trap.  
“Anything, General? Very well. Kneel.”  
Nerves and excitement flooded Hux's body at the knowledge Ren could do anything he wanted, and he couldn't tell anyone. Never breaking their gaze, Hux knelt on the floor, looking up at Ren.   
Kylo undid his cloak slowly, letting it fall to the floor. He removed his shirt as well before addressing Hux.  
“Take of all your clothing.”   
Hux undid his shirt, which fell behind him as he took off his pants, but Kylo stopped him before he could take off his boxers.   
“Good, now don't make this difficult and you might get something out of it.”  
Kylo took off his pants and underwear, before gripping his cock and playing with it as it hardened. Hux eyed it, it seemed larger than he remembered. He knew the words that would come from Kylo's mouth before he opened his mouth to speak.   
“Suck.”  
Hux opened his mouth and took as much of it as he could in his mouth, using his hands to get at the rest. Kylo moaned, wrapping his hands around Hux's head, guiding him up and down his cock. Before long Kylo was in control, holding Hux's head tightly as he thrust into the warm, soft hole that was Hux's mouth. Hux used his hands to play with Kylos balls. With gritted teeth and a flushed face, Kylo pulled away, the head of his penis still connected to Hux's lips with a string of saliva and precum. By this point, Hux was sporting an erection that was straining against the fabric of his boxers, and Hux was moving his hips to try to get any friction he could. Kylo pulled him to his feet and kissed him, taking off his underwear as he did so.  
Kylo moved his mouth from Hux's, where their lips clashed against each other, to Hux's neck, biting and sucking marks of possession onto Hux. Hux had just enough sense and thought left to gasp out a single word.  
“No.”   
He was rewarded with a bite that nearly drew blood from him, but brought back coherence.  
Face still in the crook of Hux's neck, Kylo tensed.   
“What did you just say?” He growled out.  
His knew he had made a mistake. But he also knew that there was no hiding from Kylo.  
“I-I said n-no. B-b-because I...I can’t hide them a-and I don't want anyone to see. P-Phasma saw them last time. I-I’m sorry.”  
“You will be.” Kylo picked up Hux effortlessly, and carried him over to the bed. He threw him down roughly and restrained him, attaching his hands to the headboard again. Hux lay there on his back, looking up at the angry face of his lover.   
“I can and will do as I wish. Your job is to not struggle or say no. But if you can't follow such simple instructions, I guess I'll need to make sure you remember.” Hux shivered at the tone in Kylo’s voice.   
Kylo moved back to Hux's neck and jaw, nipping, biting, sucking and licking at the skin until there was no way it would remain unmarked the next day. Far above where Hux would be able to hide the marks. As he claimed Hux, his hands were busy as well. First pulling and rubbing Hux's nipples, making Hux writhe beneath him, then stroking Hux's member slowly.  
Then Kylo moved down Hux's body to his cock. His face was so close to it that Hux could feel the warm breath on his leaking cock head. Kylo slowly licked from the base to the tip, teasing the slit with his tongue. Hux moaned in pleasure, mind melting into incoherence.  
Kylo slowly took the full length of Hux in his mouth. He sucked on it, running his tongue along the vein on the bottom, and Hux came undone, groaning loudly. Just as Hux thought he was going to cum into the warm soft mouth, just as he was going to reach his climax, Kylo pulled his mouth off Hux, and Hux felt something uncomfortably tight around the base of his member. Hux opened his eyes wide, thrusting his hips, trying to get the climax he was so close to. Kylo laughed darkly.  
“Feel so high and mighty now, General? No, you'll just have to wait. I on the other hand, can think of other ways you can be of use to me.”  
Shoving his entire member into Hux in one swift motion, Kylo groaned in relief. Hux was just so damn tight. And the way that his sphincter tightened around the base of his cock…  
Kylo shoved Hux's knees up, not caring for the other man's comfort. He started thrusting into Hux, fucking him with bruising force. Hux could barely keep his mouth shut, moaning as his prostate get hit, thrusting his hips in attempt to get release through the tight ring stopping him. Kylo moved his hands to hold Hux's hips still, using the man as his means of gratification, not caring for how the other man felt. His thrusts soon became irregular, shaky, as he neared his climax. He buried himself in Hux, coming right against his prostate, filling Hux with his seed. Kylo screamed as he came, losing all control.   
As he came down from his climax, still slightly shakey and dazed, he toyed with Hux's balls, leaving Hux even more incoherent and shaking with need. As Kylo’s member softened, still in Hux's ass, Kylo quickly pulled it out, replacing it with a plug, which seemed even larger than Kylo’s cock in Hux. It filled him and stretched him, resting against his prostate.   
Hux moaned unhappily, thrusting his hips, hoping for some help from the man who he knew was not going to give him any.   
“I am going to go clean up now. You...stay here.” Kylo chuckled, kissing Hux harshly before leaving him alone.   
Hux couldn't think, his member painfully hard. Even though he knew it was pointless, he moved, making the plug shift, hitting his prostate again.   
“K-K-Kylo.” He called out, needed release, needing to come. Kylo, if he heard the calls, ignored them.   
Kylo, in the adjoining bathroom, could hear Hux's calls clearly. Fuck….he sounded so needy. He stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over him, washing sweat and cum off his body. Hux kept calling for him, practically sobbing at this point. Kylo felt himself growing hard once more.   
He turned off the shower, not nothing with drying himself off, walking into the bedroom, hair dripping wet, walking to where Hux was still moaning out his name.   
“K-Kylo, please.”  
Getting on the bed, Kylo played with his still hardening cock.   
“Quiet. Do you want the whole ship to hear?”  
“P-please…”  
Kylo raised his hand, using the force to close off Hux's throat, leaving him gasping for air, unable to breathe. Kylo rubbed their cocks together, pumping them together with his large hands. Releasing his invisible grip on Hux's neck, Kylo kept pumping their cocks, both men thrusting into the other, looking for friction.   
Hux didn't care about anything other than his own release, moaning and thrusting into Kylo's tight fist, rubbing his member against Kylo's.   
As Kylo neared climax, he slid off the cock ring in one smooth motion.   
Hux came with a scream, cumming with more force than ever before, plastering both of their torsos with sticky cum. Seeing the other man come was too much for Ren. He came too, joining Hux's screams with his own. He came in spurts, covering both of them with more cum. Covered in each others semen, and exhausted, the men cuddled into each other, Hux found his hands fall free of the restraints, and hugged Kylo close, their legs intertwined, and Hux still with the plug up his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike before, when Hux awoke, Kylo was still with him.  
However, Ren was already awake, running his fingers through Hux's hair.  
“Sleep well?” Kylo's voice was still gravelly with sleep. All Hux knew was how sore he was. He didn't regret it for anything, but that didn't stop him from feeling like there was still something up his...wait. As he shifted, he could still feel the plug in his ass.   
As if reading his mind, which Hux had to remind himself was possible, Ren ran his fingers down Hux's ass, twisting and pushing the plug in as he did so.  
Hux groaned at the feeling and was rewarded with Kylo slowly pulling it out and the pushing it back in, slowly fucking him with the plug.  
“Please can you take that out?” Hux asked softly, hoping that the question wouldn't count against him in Ren’s mind.  
Kylo actually seemed to consider it for a minute, pulling the plug nearly all the way out, before shoving it back in.  
“Hmmm, no. Leave it in all day. Maybe if you're good, and come back tonight, I'll take it out then.”  
Hux felt his heart sink, but knew better than to argue. He slowly sat up, body sore and bruised. When he got up and was finding his clothes from the day before, he saw himself in the full length mirror. He sighed at the sight. Kylo saw what he was doing and came behind him, hugging him from behind, kissing him lightly on the neck. Hux's neck, which was covered in hickeys. Along his jaw, down his neck and shoulders. Dozens of marks that he knew Kylo wasn't going to let him cover up, even if he could.   
“Everyone who sees you will know who owns you now.” Kylo whispered in Hux's ear, biting and tugging the earlob lightly with his teeth.   
Hux turned around, kissing Kylo softly at first, but the kiss grew more and more possessive as Kylo took over, their tongues twisting together, Hux submitting to the other man. But suddenly, Kylo broke away.  
“No, General. The plug is staying until tonight. And I will know if you take it out for so much as a second.”  
General Hux didn't dare to do any more than look at Kylo pleadingly, lest he upset Kylo Ren.  
“No, I mean it. You slept pretty long, you'd better get moving now if you don't want to raise...suspicions.”

 

A short while later, the General was in the command centre, surrounded by people working steadily on screens, monitoring everything from temperature to statistics of all the cadets and stormtroopers. Banks of desks on lowered pits connected by raised platforms like the one Hux was on. He walked along, looking at the progress of the First Order’s weapons, planets under their control, lists of stormtroopers in various stages of training, and other information. Occasionally someone would come up to him, with important information, a potential problem, or a decision in need of official approval. He spent the first half of the day there, where he held such superiority over any other person there that if anyone noticed anything wrong with his gait or neck, they didn't even dare to look at it for more than a moment.   
And there was something different about his gait. Every step he took, shift in weight, caused the plug in him to move, causing him both the slightest pain and discomfort, and the spike of pleasure when it grazed his prostate. After a while, he took to standing somewhere for as long as he could, worried he would end up with an uncomfortable tightness and noticible tent in his pants. While he could count of others ignoring his neck for the most part, an erection would not go unnoticed, and the rumors would run rampant. He managed to survive the morning, leaving only once, to let his hardening cock soften enough for him to return.   
After a brief break, he joined Captain Phasma to watch the cadets go through exercises and simulations. He arrived at the viewing room late, which meant Phasma was already there.  
“General, you're la-” Phasma stopped mid sentence, having turned to see him in the doorway. He couldn't see her face behind her metallic helmet, but he didn't need to. He knew exactly what was running through her head as she cocked it slightly, wondering first what had happened, and then knowing, and wondering who. She was trying to figure out what she could say and get away with.  
“You look...different.” Was what she said, amusement filling her voice. He glared at her, reddening slightly, but ignoring her comment.  
“What are we watching today?”  
“The cadets are training with simulation for the first time. We'll see a lot of stupidity and mistakes I expect.”  
For a while things passed as they normally did, monitoring the cadets vital signs as they panicked, wasted shots and occasionally hit something. Every once in a while, one of them would comment on something one of the cadets had done. The first group finished, and Phasma left to talk to them, while Hux waited in the viewing room. He sat down on a chair, pushing the plug into him further, which made him gasp. He relaxed for the first time all day, not under observation for once. He could feel invisible fingers in his mind that spoke of Kylo's presence in his mind. He tried to ignore them, mostly unsuccessfully. Phasma came back, and he knew there were a few minutes before the next group, meaning questions would be asked. At least she couldn't see the full extent of Kylo's...possessiveness, due to the raised collar of his shirt. It didn't cover much, but enough.  
“So, General,” she started “has there been some sort of insect breakout on board? Or is there any other explanation for the...marks on your neck?” She took her helmet off, giving him full view of her sharp eyes and smirk. He could feel blood rushing to his face, and cast his mind out for any explanation other than the truth.   
“Er...I….Um…” He couldn't tell the truth, and he couldn't lie.   
“Nervous? It's alright, I don't bite...although I am wondering who does. Who could it be? Now let's see, you wouldn't do a trooper or cadet, you aren't that stupid. So? Who gave you the hickeys, Hux?”  
He didn't answer, and she continued.  
“You know, a few people told me they heard some noise last night. I thought I did too.” She was still smirking. Hux couldn’t decide whether to speak or remain silent. He knew that no matter what he said or did, she would figure it out eventually. The only question was how much pain and torture he’d go through before that happened.  
He almost told her. Hell, he would have told her. However, perhaps the invisble presence in him mind knew, because as he opened his mouth to speak, his throat closed. He couldn’t breathe, much less talk.  
And maybe it was the plug up his ass all day, maybe it wasn’t, but he could feel a slight rush of blood to his crotch. If Hux didn’t find a way out quickly, this would be worse than Ren telling the whole ship about….them.  
Hux went running past Captain Phasma, shoving her out of the way as he left the room and locked himself in the first enclosed, alone space he found.   
He leaned against the closet door, panting. At least he could breathe again.  
He could feel the presence in his head, rooting through his thoughts. and then pain. Horrible pain.   
He nearly fell over, he grabbed his head in agony.   
And then it stopped.   
The door clicked as it unlocked, and it opened to Ren, standing in the doorway.  
“General Hux,” the door behind Ren closed with a hiss “imagine my surprise when I slipped into your mind earlier.” Ren moved closer, his hands hitting the wall on either side of Hux’s head, trapping him. “I was just slipping through your thoughts, all normal and as expected, when I found a rather interesting one. Do you care to guess at what it was?”  
Hux couldn't deny his apprehension at Ren’s question, but he tried to answer.  
“N-n-no, Lord Ren. I d-don’t know, sir.”  
Hux could feel Ren smile through the helmet.  
“Sir, hmm? You should call me that more often. It just makes me want to take you back to my room and chain you to the bed, fuck you until you got bloated with my cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Or if I punished you for what you did. Or would have done. You would have told Phasma. Do you want to get me in trouble? Maybe you want everyone to know you’re my little bitch? I could tell them for you. Bend you over your desk in front of everyone and fuck you slowly. Make sure they all know who you belong to. Make them watch as I filled you with my cum, made you scream, made you come. Show everyone what a little slut you are.”  
Hux was gasping, cock leaking in his pants. Ren’s face was almost touching Hux’s, or it would have been if he hadn’t been wearing the mask.  
And then Ren let go or Hux, and left the closet, leaving Hux hard, needy, and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I posted this last night, and as of about 9 hours later it has around 200 hits and 6 kudos. I want to thank you guys so much for this. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and if you want, I do have an original work that I'm working on that you can also read, although it doesn't have fucking in it (not yet at least). But besides my shameless plug in, I just wanted to say thanks.

General Hux remained in the closet for as long as he could. Although his cock finally fell limp, he couldn’t get Kylo out of his mind. He wanted to go to his room, call in sick. But he had a meeting that afternoon, and if he called in sick, Phasma would...react. He didn't want to give her any more suspicions.   
He knew Ren would be there as well. He just hoped Ren wouldn't dare pull anything with the others there. Knowing Ren, he would pull everything he could, trying to break him in front of the others.  
Hux was thankfully the first one to the meeting room. He sank into his seat gratefully. He jumped slightly, he had forgotten how the plug shifted when he sat, but squirming only made it worse.  
Slowly the other trickled in. Phasma, a few of the weapon designers, other training officers, engineers, everyone slowly took their seats, leaving one seat empty. Hux could barely refrain from rolling his eyes, of course Ren would be late.  
Ren came in a couple of minutes after the meeting had been scheduled to start, and all the talking in the room quieted, as everyone stood, Hux doing so with a slight groan. After Ren sat down, everyone else took their seats as well.   
“Well? How is everything progressing? Weapons, you can start.” Ren leaned back in his chair, apparently listening as one of the people at the table stood up, starting to talk about the problems and performances of various weapon technology.   
Hux was a little focused on a different matter, however. The plug in his ass was moving, despite he lack of movement. Almost as if invisible hand were...playing with it. Hux knew that Ren was paying about as much attention to the meeting as he was, busy running fingers all over Hux. While the plug started thrusting in and out of him, fingers started pinching his nipples.   
Hux fought to keep his face uniform, hoping no one could see what was happening. Thankful for the table hiding the now slightly prominent bulge in his pants, Hux fought against the urge to moan, or make any noise. Hux bit his tongue in attempt to remain quiet. Different people spoke as the fingers moved from simply toying with the plug and his nipples to his cock. Teasing the head of his cock, running up and down the length, all while the plug still moved in and out of him at a steady rate. Hux fought harder to remain calm, with increasing difficulty.  
“General?” Ren called his name. Hux cursed himself for having fallen for Ren, for having sex with him, for lusting after him.  
“What do you have to report, General Hux?”   
Thankful for the lack of changes in his field over the past week, and for his organization in sending any information the moment anything happened, Hux could honestly answer the question. The only problem was getting the words out. He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice.  
“I...I have n-nothing new to report to you, Ren.” Albeit the slightly higher pitch to his voice, Hux had pulled it off. Other than Phasma, who was looking at him, and Ren, who's attention was on him, no one had noticed anything.   
Ren's ministrations only got more unbearable as the meeting went on, ignoring the plug and slipping his invisible fingers in beside the plug, moving up and exploring his ass, and once finding the spot that made Hux jump and squeak, which he tried to pass off as a cough, Ren teased that spot relentlessly. Pushing against it, rubbing it and his cock simultaneously, only stopping when Hux thought he might climax.   
The meeting finished after what felt like years to Hux. He remained in the room, cock still hard, pretending to figit with his folder, looking through pages as the room emptied. Soon, the only one left was Ren.  
“Well, General, I must say you did better than I expected.” The grin was audible in Ren's voice.  
“What's the deal with you, Ren? Were you tried to make me cum in a room full of people? Do you want someone to notice?” Hux couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.   
“Well, you'll notice I didn't let you come, and I’d say Phasma did notice. I heard her talking to you earlier. What will you do about her.”  
“Ren! This is serious!”   
Ren started walking towards Hux, who was standing by now, shouting at Ren.  
“I will deal with the Captain. All you need to worry about right now is me.”  
By now, Ren was standing in front of Hux.   
“I'd recommend undressing, Hux, unless you want to walk back to your room naked.”  
Looking around the windowless room quickly, searching for eyes that weren't there, Hux started undoing his shirt, letting it fall open. Shrugged his shirt off, sliding out of his pants, standing in just his underwear.   
Ren took off his gloves, tossing them aside before palming Hux's semi-hard cock through the thin fabric of his underwear.   
“Bend over, on the table.” Ren's voice was slightly husky, even through the mask. Hux did as he was told, bare stomach on the cold surface of the table. He felt Ren pull off his underwear, and then something push against his ass before stopping. Then the warm hands returned, pulling the plug out. And then shoving it back in. This continued for a few thrusts, which left Hux mewling. Then the plug was replaced with Ren's cock. Ren didn't waste any time letting Hux get used to his size, grabbing the man's hips and pounding into him. Both men were groaning, Hux calling Ren's name as he was fucked. Ren's hand moved to Hux's cock, pumping it quickly. Hux came first, cumming on the floor, and Ren kept fucking him with a bruising pace, pounding into him so hard Hux might not be able to walk the next day. Ren came, filling Hux even more, seeing as the plug had kept Hux full of cum from previous fuckings. Ren pulled out of Hux, panting, but still wearing the mask. The two men lay there, breathing as one. Ren quickly straightened and slapped Hux's ass before straightening his clothes and storming out of the room. Hux closed his eyes and groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux spent the rest of the day in his room, thinking. He'd had to hurry back after the…post meeting activity, to deal with the mix of Kylo's day-old and new cum leaking down his legs.   
He'd just gotten out of the shower when the idea had struck him, and had spent the rest of the day pacing his room and thinking. He’d left for a brief errand, but other than that, remained in his room. Occasionally he would force himself to sit down, but he soon found himself pacing again. He argued with himself under his breath.  
“...I couldn’t actually do that…but does he know that?” He paused in his pacing and scratched at his palms absentmindedly.  
“But...if he turned it on me...I couldn't… no...might be nice though. “  
He had nearly made up his mind when a thought passed his mind.  
What if Ren was listening in all afternoon? He’d know all the flaws, every move Hux would make.   
However, when he considered it logically, if Ren had been listening, nothing he did now would help.  
He also knew that one way or another, he'd end up in Ren's chambers, and bed, before the end of the night. He might as well start the process then.  
Hux did his best to keep his mind cold and empty, walled and closed, all the way to Ren's chambers. He knew he could still call it quits, just go and forget about any concept of a plan, Ren would deal with that just fine. But he knew that if he didn't do this tonight, it wouldn't happen. Because then Ren would have found it in his mind for sure.

 

Hux raised his hand to knock on Ren's door, but it opened before he could actually knock.  
“General! What a...pleasant surprise. I am glad you came so willingly. Please, come in.”  
Although no emotion showed from the mask, Hux was sure Ren would be angrier if he knew what Hux had planned.  
Hux cleared his throat.  
“Cameras.” the lone word lingered in the air, and the tall man froze, in the middle of removing his helmet. He pulled off the helmet, setting it on a pedestal reserved for that purpose, before turning. His face held as much emotion as his helmet, and his head tilted slightly.  
“What was that, Hux?”  
Hux straightened, and working hard on keeping his mind closed, he continued.  
“You heard me...Kylo. I said cameras.”  
“I grow impatient with your games. What about cameras?” Hux felt a slight probing finger, but clamped down on it, feeling it retreat as he did.  
“I was thinking this afternoon, while I'm sure it would be a pain if others found out about our relationship, I could get through it. But you…?” Hux took a step towards Ren, looking intently in his brown eyes, a slight smirk playing on Hux's lips. “I do imagine that if others found out not only that you were having sex with a crew member, but that it was a man you were having sex with, you couldn't show your face. As for the Supreme Leader...I daresay you might be removed from your apprenticeship. But, sadly for me, nothing I try could prove what you had done. Until I remembered the camera.”  
Hux could see Ren becoming agitated as he spoke, and possibly even a little scared.   
“What camera?”   
Hux finally let down the wall in his head, but only for a moment, only giving Ren the time to see Hux's view from that afternoon. Only long enough for him to see what Hux had seen, but not thought about until later. The black bead sized camera hanging from the ceiling in the meeting room.  
“But I made sure it wasn't getting sent to any security rooms to be reviewed or seen. The footage is gone.” Ren was sweating now.  
“Actually, that's where you are wrong. For security, footage is kept for 3 hours in a little box above the camera. After that time, yes, it does vanish.”  
“So...what? Are you saying I can't fuck you outside of this room? It's been more than three hours, Hux. You couldn't have gotten that box without any good reason. The footage is gone, and you wouldn't dare ask someone to transfer it onto another copy. “  
“You're right, I wouldn't get a transfer made. But the footage isn't gone.” He held up a little box with wires dangling from it up so Ren could see.  
“I went back an hour later and got the box. All that information? Right here, in this nearly indestructible box. If this box gets destroyed, a copy of that footage will show up on all security footage for the day. I find that when you get called General, most people listen when you say that the capture box might be broken and that it should be replaced for now.”  
All the blood drained from Kylo's face.  
“W-what do you want? There must be something. You wouldn't be here otherwise.”  
Smiling, the general started undoing Kylo's shirt, slipping it off him. After a slight hesitation, Kylo helped take off his shirt, and started taking Hux's off as well.   
Hux let Kylo lead their kiss, as they made their way to the bed, losing clothing as they went.   
Kylo pushed Hux onto the bed, but Hux flipped them, quickly cuffing Kylo to the bed.  
“Wait, wh-” Kylo's protest got cut off as Hux kissed him harshly.   
Barely above Kylo's lips, Hux spoke.   
“Don’t struggle, do as I say and maybe this will even be...pleasurable. “  
Hux bit Kylo's shoulder, making him groan lustfully. He matched Kylo for every mark that had been made on him. He sucked and nipped, leaving Kylo moaning.   
Hux left Kylo's neck, moving himself so he was seated on Kylo's upper chest. His hardening cock bumped Kylo's plump lips. Kylo opened his mouth hesitantly, and Hux pushed into his mouth.   
“F-fuck.” Hux groaned, trying to get used to the feeling. Kylo was also trying to get used to it, but he wasn't finding it quite so fun. But he didn't complain as Hux tangled his hands in Kylo's long, raven black hair. Hux manipulated Kylo's head, moving it up and down his cock, Kylo running his tongue along the bottom, sucking lightly. Hux stopped just short of coming. Kylo started struggling slightly as Hux moved down his body, running his fingers down his body and past his cock.   
Ren gasped at the feeling of the first finger entering him. The second and third left him feeling too full. He whimpered slightly, and Hux paused.  
“You've never done this before, have you?”   
Ren didn't speak, blushing slightly and looking at him pleadingly.  
“You know, your eyes say one thing, but your cock says another.” Said Hux, looking pointedly at Ren's now straining cock. It was fully hard, precum leaking from the slit, dripping down the full length.  
Hux removed his fingers. Then he pushed something much larger against Kylo's ass. Hux slowly slid into Kylo, who was squeaking and whimpering, but hasn't said a word to stop him.  
Hux gave both of them a moment to adjust to the feeling before he started moving. He thrust himself slowly in and out at an agonizing pace, until he hit Kylo's prostate, making Kylo jump slightly and gasp.   
Hux started moving more quickly, hitting that spot with every thrust. Both men's moans filled the air as they lost all coherence. Hux started pounding into Kylo, who wrapped his legs around Hux's waist, letting him get deeper. Kylo came first, screaming as his vision went white. Hux came quickly after.   
Once they had come down from their highs, Hux undid Ren's wrists. They fell asleep, limbs still entangled, bodies sore.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux woke up to find himself tied to the bed.

He couldn't move his arms at all, and his legs were stretched out, tied to the bed posts.

He tried to move, struggling, looking around the room. A door he hadn't noticed before swung open, and Ren walked through it.

“I do hope you enjoyed yourself. Thank you for the leverage, by the way. I don't know what you were thinking, untying me. Now I have this to play with.” Kylo held up the small box Hux had held over him hours before and Hux's breath caught in his throat.

“You know, interesting thing, your brain. What a pity you can't keep me out when you sleep. I wonder if it was worth it, last night. I suppose you'll have to let me know once you've paid for it. Oh, and I don't think you'll need those.” he waved his hand and the restraints fell from Hux's limbs. Hux tried to get up, but Kylo froze him midmovement. Pressure on Hux's limbs forced him onto his knees, facing Kylo.

“Anything you’d like to say, _General?_ ”

Hux could feel fear rushing through his body, knowing Kylo could very well kill him.

“P-please, Lord Ren. I-I'm s-sorry, just p-please d-don't…” Hux babbled, words overlapping in desperation.

“I think master would be more appropriate at this point, don't you? I have to say,” Kylo leaned down, face level with Hux's as he finished talking, lowering his voice “ _I can't wait to hear you scream.”_

Hux shivered as Kylo straightened, palming his cock.

“Perhaps you forgot your place, General. I’m sure you could do with a reminder of where that is. It’s on your knees before me, sucking my cock. Now get going.”

Hux opened his mouth almost unwillingly as Kylo shoved into it, hitting the back of Hux’s throat, making him gag. The feeling of Hux’s throat struggling to accomadate his cock made Kylo harder, and he grabbed Hux’s head, pounding into it as Hux tried to scream. The vibrations around his cock only made Ren groan before gripping Hux’s head even harder.

Hux could barely breathe, and tears filled his eyes as he struggled for breath.

Kylo moaned, nearing his climax as Hux struggled around him. He came in Hux’s mouth, and Hux swallowed around him, trying to get air around the throbbing cock filling his throat.

Cum spilled from his lips, dripping down his face. Kylo admired the view as his cock slowly went limp, still in Hux’s mouth.

Kylo pulled out of his mouth slowly, watching Hux gasp and cough with a sadistic smile. Hux's eyes were fixed on the floor, on Ren's feet, somehow knowing the trouble he would be in if he met Kylo's eyes.

Ren was still gripping Hux's head, pale fingers tangled in the red locks. Kylo pulled Hux up by his hair, meeting the other’s parted, plump lips  with his own. Hux melted into the kiss, sucking on Kylos tongue in his mouth.

Kylo suddenly bit his lip harshly, the skin breaking  as his teeth pierced Hux's lips. Hux jumped, tasting blood, his blood. Kylo only kissed him even deeper, sucking the blood from the wound. Kylo seemed to be sucking the very air from Hux's lungs, and Hux wouldn't have it any other way. The tastes of semen, sweat, and blood mixed in their mouths before Kylo pulled away.

Hux leaned towards him, trying to meet his lips again, but Kylo pushed him down on the bed. Hux could feel the familiar cold rigidity of metal cuffs on his wrists as Kylo locked them to the bed with a soft _click._

For  the first time, Hux was on his stomach, unable to see what Kylo was doing when he felt the weight on the bed shift and vanish before reappearing as Kylo went to retrieve who knew what from who knew where. Hux whimpered and whined nervously, lips not daring to form words. Kylo's hand rubbed Hux's neck slowly, who started before slowly calming at the warm touch. Kylo slowly massaged Hux's tense neck and shoulders with one hand before bringing in the second hand, slowly moving up to Hux's face, careful to not hurt him, and slowly he pulled Hux's mouth open before bringing something else to Hux's mouth. The gag forced Hux's jaw open wider and wider, uncomfortably so, as Hux tensed again, shaking his head, trying to get it off as Kylo adjusted it around him. Kylo gave his head another small pat before straddling Hux's back. He lightly kissed his way up Hux's spine and started sucking his shoulder. Hux had almost forgotten about the pain in his jaw when Kylo bit him again. Hux tried to scream, but the noise was muffled. Kylo hadn’t quite broken the skin, but chewed lightly on the mark he had just made, still sucking on it. After he was satisfied with that spot he moved to a different spot on the other shoulder, closer to the base of the neck. Although Hux didn't scream when Kylo bit him, noises that might have been begging were coming from behind the gag, muffled.

Blood welled up from the broken skin, and Kylo watched it with a predatory look before licking it off. He latched on like a leech, pulling more blood to the surface and Hux moaned at the unfamiliar feeling.

Kylo ran his tongue across to the other shoulder and up to Hux's ear, where he bit the lobe gently. After a moment, he pushed his hips down into Hux's back, letting him feel the hardening cock. Hux was turned over roughly by Kylo, fisting his cock.

“Fuck. You look so hot like this. I can do anything I want to you. I could kill you and you couldn’t stop me.” With that Hux felt a growing pressure pushing on his throat. He gasped for air that wouldn’t come. He started to panic, thrashing in his restraints, bucking wildly. Ren watched all this with slitted eyes, pumping his cock.

Hux could feel himself getting harder even as he choked on nothing, jaws stretched wider than he thought possible. Kylo admired the man stretched before him, the way his cheeks caved in slightly with how wide his jaw was forced apart.

Kylo started pumping his cock, masturbating to the image below him. He forced himself to stop, lifting Hux's legs to rest on his shoulders as he thrust into Hux’s ass.

Hux’s gasps and whimpering got past the gag, only making Kylo thrust into him harder. One of Kylo's hands found Hux's cock, squeezing it tightly. Hux was torn between the pain in his cock and the slide of Kylo's length against his prostate. He wound up trying to thrust into Kylo's hand, groaning as he came.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux panted as he came down from his high, body relaxing as Kylo pounded into him, stilling as he came too. Kylo pulled out of Hux, leaving him sprawled on the bed as he got up to clean himself. 

Hux took a few moments to compose himself, no longer stuck in place by any means, he was free to feel his neck. He could still feel the ghost of where Kylo had choked him, the bubble of shame at his reaction to something so  _ vile _ . Not that anything they did together was any better. 

Armitage sighed as he sat up, Kylo still nowhere to be found. He took this as his cue to leave, standing up, feeling cum from Kylo starting to trickle out from his hole. He grimaced, but made no other move to stop it as he reached for his discarded uniform. 

He was about to put his pants on when Kylo returned. 

“And what do you think you’re doing,  _ slut _ ?” Kylo spat out, cruelty lacing his voice. 

Hux’s breath caught as he turned around, taking in Kylo’s near nudity, pants the only article of clothing on him. He swallowed, nervousness stilling his form.

“I...I was...leaving.” 

Kylo grinned sadistically. “I think you’re forgetting your manners, slut.” He strode over to where Hux was standing awkwardly, holding his clothing, and grabbed his face tightly, pulling it so their eyes met. “I think master would be most appropriate, slut.”

Hux’s eyes fell, although his face was still tight in Kylo’s warm hand. “I was leaving...m-master.”

Even looking down, Armitage could hardly miss the wide grin that broke across Kylo’s face.

“Oh, so soon? You didn’t think that was your punishment, did you, slut?” 

Hux couldn’t school his features as his eyes widened, flicking up to meet Ren’s with dismay.

One of Kylo’s fingers stroked Hux’s lower lip. “That was nothing compared to what comes next, slut.”

Hux felt almost numb as he followed Ren back to the bed, led by the hand. 

_ ‘Like a lamb to the slaughter _ ’ He thought to himself. 

Ren threw him gracelessly across the bed, Hux landing on his stomach, immediately panicking from not being able to see Ren, struggling to get up.

“No, no, you’re better where you are.” Ren smirked to himself, sending Hux down onto his stomach and pulling his arms and legs apart with a flick of his hand, keeping him there. 

Hux had given up any play of control, over the situation and over himself, straining to try to look at Ren behind him unsuccessfully, his fear palpable.

Ren chuckled as he walked around to where Hux could see him, walking past him to the far wall, searching for something amongst the mess there. Armitage’s mind whirled, imagining all measures of torture implements that Kylo might have stowed away in here, to be used on him. Kylo finally found what he was looking for, approaching Hux again, keeping whatever he had found shielded from Hux’s sight as he stalked closer to Hux, still with fear and anticipation. 

Ren crouched in front of Hux, whose wide eyes raked across him, searching for what Ren had planned for him.

Eyes locked on Hux’s face, Ren brought up his hand, revealing what he planned to use on him.

Hux’s stomach dropped as his eyes took in the twisted metal of Ren’s lightsaber hilt. 

He pulled against the restraints Kylo held in place with the force, struggling like his life depended on it. Kylo grinned sadistically as he watched the fear take control of Hux. 

“That’s it, little lamb, struggle for me, pretend that there’s any chance you’ll get away.” 

Hux struggled, grunts of effort as he struggled slowing as he stopped, finally regaining some measure of control over himself, eyes closed as he composed himself as well as he could while restrained naked to a bed at Kylo’s complete mercy.

“K-Kylo, you can’t  _ kill  _ me. The supreme leader would punish you, leave you for dead. I am your equal in his eyes, you can’t just kill me.” Hux struggled to keep his tone although his voice quivered with fear as he spoke, eyes still wide, trapped on the hilt in front of him.

Kylo laughed. “Oh, you thought I was going to kill you with this? No, dear general. Why should I do that, and give up having you in my bed every night, being able to fuck you whenever I want? Whatever you might think, it’s hard to find someone as slutty as you are, as willing to take what I want them to. No matter what you say, you enjoy our little...get togethers. How many other men on the ship do you think could say the same? No, I don’t plan to get rid of such a nice tight hole as you, but I do plan to make you hurt for a  **very** long time.” 

Hux shivered at the words, breath coming faster as he realized that this would not be a quick death, but he’s probably prefer death over whatever Ren was going to do with that saber.

Kylo started to walk around to his starting point, beyond where Hux could see him, savoring the rising panic as he did. 

“I’m not going to impale you, or kill you. You’re a smart man, General, you understand how a lightsaber works, don’t you? The science of it.” He waited for Hux’s quick nod before continuing. “The you know that they run at a very high temperature, and that’s what allows the blade to cut through things. That even getting too close to the blade can cause burns.”

Ren stopped behind Hux, and Hux stiffened as Ren patted his leg. “Well, lamb, I plan to test that  _ science  _ out on your back. This way we both benefit: You lose any urge you have to try **anything as stupid and suicidal** as you did yesterday, and I get to practice. And let me make one thing perfectly clear, you slut, if you dare to even  _ think _ about trying something like that again? You won’t get off this  _ easily _ .”

Hux flinched as the lightsaber turned on with a crackle of energy, struggling with renewed energy as he felt the heat as Ren held it a good foot above his bare back.

“Ren, please, I won’t do it again, I’m so sorry, please….m-master, please I’ll be good, I won’t do it again, please don’t do this, you don’t have to, I’ll be good I swear, please master.” Hux was babbling, almost incoherent as he begged, body pressing into the mattress, away from the slowly encroaching heat of the lightsaber. 

“No, I don’t think you’re sorry at all. But you will be, lamb, don’t you doubt that. And, don’t worry if you pass out partway through, I hardly expect you to take all this conscious.”

And with that, Kylo lowered the lightsaber further, still not touching Hux’s back, but close enough that the heat was painful for Hux.

“No, NO, Please, Kylo, no, stoP REN master please STOP  NO STOP PLEASE NO NO NO!” Hux’s begging turned into a long scream as the lightsaber grazed his back. Ren licked his lip, enjoying the sounds Hux made, screaming and yelling as the flesh on his back burned. With every tiny twitch of Kylo’s hand, the lightsaber pressed against Hux’s flesh, singing the nerves, leaving the air filled with screams and the smell of cooked meat.

Hux's entire world was consumed by the pain, barely able to distinguish his own thoughts as he struggled and screamed, wanting to die, wanting to end the pain, he'd be good now, anything but more of this.

After what felt like years to Hux, but was really about a minute, Kylo pulled back, admiring the long line up the side of Hux’s back. Hux shivered, whimpering with pain, openly crying and shaking. 

Kylo grinned predatorily as he pressed the saber back against fresh skin, Hux’s screaming now raw as Kylo burned a new mark across his back, pressing marginally deeper than before and holding it there. 

Before long Hux’s voice gave out, turning into a rasping, sobs racking his body as Kylo pulled back for a second time. 

Blackness crept in on Hux, entire body wracked with pain, not a thought able to penetrate the haze of pain as he passed out, right as Ren pressed the lightsaber against him for a third and final time. 

Kylo ignored the way Hux’s body went limp, holding the saber there for the same minute as the others before pulling away to turn off the blade. He admired his work, the K taking up the entirety of Hux’s back. 

The room was warmer than before, and smelled strongly of cooked flesh as Kylo carefully moved Hux to a better position before leaving the room, letting Hux sleep off the lesson, and the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys, hopefully two chapters makes up for it? Comments and kudos lead to more chapters and inspire me. Based on reaction, I may add more chapters or finish it soon. Let me know if anyone has a preference. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
